thevampirediariesfansfandomcom-20200214-history
Homecoming
SCENE 1 (KRISTIN AND GREG) KRISTIN: Okay so what is supposed to happen again? GREG: All you have to do is let me and Terri perform a ritual on you, that will link you to Amelia's body, and give you enough power to cast a spell on any vampire that you choose, basically it will send out an ray of energy... KRISTIN: That will can any vampire within feet of it? GREG: Exactly, so what do you say? KRISTIN: I say what are we waiting for? GREG: Well I'm surprised that you want to actually go through with this. KRISTIN: Yeah me too...hold on I need to text my mother to go home (KRISTIN PULLS OUT HER PHONE) KRISTIN'S THOUGHTS: Mom go home please, I don't want to be embarassed, because I think I can stay out pass midnight. KRISTIN: There it's done...now I have to get ready. SCENE 2 (ANNA IS DRINKING AT THE BAR. ETHAN COMES BY AND TALKS TO HER) ETHAN: Have you seen Alexandra? ANNA: No, why? ETHAN: I've been looking all over for her and can't seem to find her. ANNA: Maybe she's somewhere here, with that boy, Chase. ETHAN: Maybe, but still I'd like to find her... ANNA: You are the one that told me to have fun, just for once, and now you are backing out of it... ETHAN: I don't feel like tequilla is going to make me happier. ANNA: Having me here should! ETHAN: Yeah, why not... (DRINKS A FEW SHOTS) SCENE 3 (ARON WALKS OVER TO EMMA WHO IS STANDING OUTSIDE) ARON: So you having fun? EMMA: I was until about 5 seconds ago! ARON: Ouch burn EMMA: Aron what do you want? ARON: Emma come on okay, you and me we used to be so close don't throw all of this away EMMA: I should...but I'm not and you're lucky ARON: I know because I never want to lose you EMMA: Okay if you don't want to lose me...tell me the truth, now! ARON: Alright fine you want to know the truth? EMMA: That's all I ask ARON: Alright...you're friend Kristin...hasn't been completely honest with you EMMA: Oh yeah...last time I checked Kristin was your friend to ARON: Not anymore ever since she started dating that vampire EMMA: That what? ARON: Come with me, and I'll explain everything (THEY BOTH WALK OFF) SCENE 4 (SYMONE AND JOANA ARE TALKING) JOANA: Excuse me for now, but i have some things to attend to! SYMONE: Yeah like what? You never told me why you and Anna were here! JOANA: I'm here because Anna asked me to come and party, and she is here because she wants to get both Ethan and Alexandra out of this town. SYMONE: Why would?...Anna and Ethan are a couple aren't they? JOANA (LAUGHS): More than a couple, trust me! SYMONE: I loved talking to you but right now I have something to take care of if I were you I'd get ready to fight or leave town JOANA: I didn't tell you to leave just yet. You see Anna wants me to keep you low so you do not interfere, like you are used to! SYMONE: Well let me tell you something little cousin...I will make sure you don't remember anything that happens at this party...now move! JOANA: You and I, we are related by blood, your tricks won't work on me, because you have no idea how to break the blood binding between us! SYMONE: Sweety I know more than you think... JOANA: You may be strong, but you are not smart enough to break this. I'm only going to put you to sleep for now, and all will be kinky when you wake up! SYMONE: Joana if you touch me, when I wake up I swear to you I will harm you in any way possible JOANA: We don't need to be enemies, all you need to understand is that you must step back wilingly! SYMONE: Okay you're right...I won't get in the way, I'm just going to tell Ethan I'm going home...I promise...no funny business. JOANA (TOUCHES SYMONE'S HAND AND THEN CHANTS): Revelio sancti sorum! JOANA: You are telling the truth, that's a surprise, coming from you! SYMONE: Bye Joana (LEAVES TO GO SEE ETHAN) JOANA: I'll have my eyes on you! SYMONE: Ethan...! ETHAN: Yes! Symone what is it? SYMONE: I'm going home...it's kind of getting late, but I'll be back later to pick Kristin up...who by the way SCENE 5 (ETHAN GOES UPSTAIRS AND ENTERS A ROOM WHERE SYMONE TOLD HIM TO FIND KRISTIN) ETHAN: Ktistin? KRISTIN: Hello...Ethan, I take Symone told you to come up here? ETHAN: We need to talk, before you do something stupid! Please just hear me out! KRISTIN: I have nothing else to say to you! ETHAN: Wait! I love Anna, I do, I always did, I've spent almost a century of my life away from her and now that she came here I'm just so... confused... KRISTIN: (WALKS OVER TO ETHAN) Like I said Ethan I will always love you no matter what happens between us...(STABS HIM WITH VERVAIN) (GREG COMES IN WITH TERRI AND THEY STAB HIM AS WELL AND HE GOES DOWN) KRISTIN: What's going to happen to him? TERRI: He's going beside Alexandra in the cage! could you do scene 7 with joana and anna while i take care of ellie's scene? SCENE 6 (SKYE AND HER ARMY START WALKING TOWARDS THE PARTY AND THEY SEE A PERSON) SKYE: Oh you must be attending the party? PERSON: Yeah I am SKYE: Oh too bad (SNAPS HIS NECK) (MILES SPOTS SKYE) MILES: You, you're a vampire? SKYE: Oh smart boy, now if I were you I'd move...or do you want to meet the same fate? MILES: These vampires you are with are newborns, their not as strong as you! SKYE: Back off! (SLAPS HIM INTO THE FOREST)...now where were we...oh yeah kill them all UNKNOWN VAMPIRE: But madam Asaari, why must all these innocent lives pay for Ellie's mistakes? (SKYE SPEEDS OVER AND KICKS OFF THE VAMPIRES HEAD) SKYE: He was weak, does anyone else have something to say.........Didn't think so, now move it! SCENE 7 (JOANA AND ANNA TALK) JOANA: We have a few problems... I can't sense Ethan anywhere.... ANNA: Look for him! (SKYE AND HER AMRY ENTER THE ROOM) ANNA: What the.... SKYE: Kill them all! JOANA: Anna where's Ethan? ANNA: I don't know! (JOANA AND ANNA FIGHT WITH SKYE'S VAMPIRES) (ANNA PLUNGES ONE VAMPIRE'S HEART AND DECAPITATES THE OTHER) SKYE: You are strong! ANNA: You have no idea how strong! SKYE: I don't care! Who are you and why do you stand against my plan? ANNA: I'm Anna, I'm here to protect this town from those like you! SKYE: Than you will have a lot of work to do! (THE TWO OF THEM FIGHT. SKYE ALMOST KILLS ANNA, BUT ANNA REACTS AND PUTS SKYE TO THE WALL.) ANNA: Stop this! SCENE 8 (KRISTIN AND GREG BY THE BALCONY) GREG: Where on earth is Miles? KRISTIN: Can't we do this without him? GREG: You're right... ETHAN: Kristin why are doing this? KRISTIN: Simple really...you hurt me, so it's only fair if I hurt you! ETHAN: But...I didn't know what I was getting myself into, everything that's happened was real... KRISTIN: Yeah whatever Ethan, when you first came to town I thought you were the one that could help me breakaway from Chase, but all you and Alexandra have done is cause trouble ETHAN: How? KRISTIN: Oh let's see Symone didn't know she was witch, and never cared...Samantha Boone...the girl that died would still be alive, Chase my ex- who was turned into a vampire would still be alive...Skye wouldn't be doing this, and that Anna chick would be out of our lives. ETHAN: Kristin no offense but that stuff would've happened either way, because Ellie was here! KRISTIN: (GRABS A BOTTLE OF VERVAIN AND SMASHES IT AGAINS THE BARS AND SOME OF IT GETS ON ETHAN AND HE GOES DOWN BESIDE ALEXANDRA'S BODY) GREG: Good job Kristin...now are you ready? KRISTIN: Yes I'm ready! GREG: Good, take your place on the balcony and end this night of terror! KRISTIN: I understand! (KRISTIN WALKS TO BALCONY AND IS READY TO BE BOUND TO AMELIA'S BODY) SCENE 9 (ELLIE LOOKS OVER THE PARTY AND SPORTS SKYE) ELLIE: Just the person I needed to see! (ELLIE PROUNCES ON SKYE AND PUSHES HERSELF AND SKYE INTO THE FOREST AWAY FROM THE CROWD OF VAMPIRES) SKYE: Ellie...you have the nerve (SLAPS HER ONTO THE GROUND) ELLIE: So do you, (SMASHES VERVAIN IN HER FACE AND KICKS HER TO THE GROUND) SKYE: So I see you want to make this hard for yourself (TRIPS ELLIE UP AND KICKS HER TO A TREE) ELLIE: Yeah the thing about that is one of us isn't going to make it out of here alive (BREAKS OFF TO BRANCHES AND TURNS THEM INTO STAKES) Bring it Bitch! SKYE: (SPEEDS OVER TO ELLIE AND PUNCHES HER SHE THEN GRABS HER AND TURNS HER AROUND AND ELLIE SPRAYS MORE VERVAIN AND SKYE LETS HER GO) ELLIE: Bad Move! (PUSHES AND PINS SKYE, AND SHOVES THE BRANCHES IN HER SHOULDERS AND GETS TO MORE BRANCHES AND DOES THE SAME WITH HER LEGS) SKYE: You actually think that holds me? ELLIE: Damn it (SKYE PINS ELLIE AND HOLDS UP A STAKE) SKYE: Years I've waited for this...And yet I cannot drive this through your heart (LETS ELLIE GO) ELLIE: You should leave! Now! (SKYE SPEEDS OFF...THEN DISAPPEARS NO WHERE TO BE SEEN). SCENE 10 (GREG BRINGS AMELIA'S BODY TO KRISTIN) GREG: Alright it's done now you just have to recite this! KRISTIN: I understand... GREG: Wait...any last words Ethan or Alexandra? ALEXANDRA: Screw you! ETHAN: Kristin, please, don't... KRISTIN: Don't what finish what I started it's to late for that! I'm ready Greg! GREG: Good! KRISTIN: (READS) I with Amelia's body shall perform a ritual...Invoked through spirit, mind, body, soul and power, I shall take this power I have profound and unleash it to a world of the unknown let nothing stand in my way shall these vampires die here now, this day! (ALL THE VAMPIRES DROP AND DIE BESIDES ETHAN, ALEXANDRA, ELLIE, AND ANNA...SKYE HAS ESCAPED THE FATE). GREG: (LOOKS AND SEES ETHAN AND ALEXANDRA STILL LIVING)...What the...(GREG IS HIT IN THE BACK OF THE HEAD BY SYMONE) SYMONE: Kristin great job... ETHAN: We are... ALEXANDRA: Oh my god, Ethan we are alive! We... I can't belive it! (HOLDS HIM IN HER ARMS) SYMONE: (OPENS THE CAGE) KRISTIN: You didn't think I'd actually betray you did you Ethan...Alexandra? ETHAN: I was sure you'd kill me for what i did... all these words you said, they are true... KRISTIN: No...I'm still in love with you, but I would never hurt you...I guess you are wondering how you guys are still living? ALEXANDRA: Symone, you did something? SYMONE: I actually did...the thing about a blood witch is that once you bind a vampire...you are the only one that can harm them no spell of any sort can erase that...so me and Kristin decided to kill the other vampires but save you guys. ETHAN: Oh my god! Anna! I've got to... Is she... SYMONE: Why don't we go down there and find out? SCENE 11 (THE GROUP HEADS DOWNSTAIRS) SYMONE: Joana where's Anna? JOANA: She's okay it worked! SYMONE: When we did the spell, we told Joana to help Anna as well. ANNA: And I will be forever thankful for that... KRISTIN: Also everyone will wake up and continue the party, they won't remember anything! ANNA: Girl, it looks like you saved the day! From now on i will personaly make sure you will stay unharmed, and like it or not, you've got a new friend! KRISTIN: You all have made sacrifices for me... ALEXANDRA: I think i've got some bad news... We've lost someone tonight... SYMONE: Who?... ALEXANDRA: Chase... we lost him, he's been staked, and they almost killed me when I found his body... KRISTIN: I can't do this right now (RUNS OFF) ETHAN: Wait.... (ANNA GRABS HIS HAND) ANNA: Let her go! It's better this way, for now! okay now for the final scene! SCENE 12 (KRISTIN WALKS UP THE STEPS AND SEES ELLIE) KRISTIN: Ellie? ELLIE: I came to help fight! KRSTIN: Well you're lucky Symone still decided to save your life ELLIE: Yeah...about the note KRISTIN: You know what it's okay...I'm mad at you right now, but I'm deciding to let that go for now. ELLIE: Kristin do... KRISTIN: Leave Ellie, because as of now you lost a friend (WALKS INSIDE THE HOUSE AND SLAMS THE DOOR) LAURIE: That you sweety? KRISTIN: Yeah mom...you have company? LAURIE: Yeah he's new to town and he's going to be teaching KRISTIN: Really...what's his name? LAURIE: Mr. Everwood i could see the name righting itself down i'm shocked... KRISTIN: That sounds familiar (KRISTIN EASES INTO THE ROOM AND STARES SCARED, BECAUSE THE MAN SHE HAS MADE CONTACT WITH IS NO ONE ANOTHER THAN JOHNSTON EVERWOOD) JOHNSTON: Hello...I'm Johnston Everwood...I'm going to enjoy teaching you...